


The First Day

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who, Metafiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: This one was written for the first day of the 40 fandoms in 40 days challenge.





	The First Day

Look at you. Authors. Sitting up there and looking down at me; making me dance to your tune. Well I'm done with dancing. Forty days, forty fics. That's a lot to do, and you're probably thinking that I don't have a plan; no list of fandoms, no notebook of scribbled ideas, and you might be right, but remember this:

If you value your sanity. If you have any plans to carry on thinking and writing and maintaining a clear division in your mind between reality and fiction. If you want the fourth wall to survive, there's one thing you never, ever put in a fic.

Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the first day of the 40 fandoms in 40 days challenge.


End file.
